Devices for securing studs in spaced relation during construction and holding them at the desired spacing while they are being secured are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,033; 3,456,702; 3,169,320; 2,911,022; and 2,567,586.
The stud spacer of the instant invention is considered to constitute an improvement over the structure shown in the aforesaid patents in that it is of simpler design, easier to use, and less expensive to manufacture.